


Like what you see, Princess?

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Gratsu - Freeform, I put Natsu in thigh high socks and I have no regrets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray comes home from a mission to find Natsu in thigh high socks. Natsu soon discovers just how much Gray likes them.





	Like what you see, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenba/f-r-f-t](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=selenba%2Ff-r-f-t).



Gray unlocks the door to his apartment. He’s confused when he steps into silence. His living room is empty. His kitchen, too. Natsu said he would be here when he got home from his mission.

Gray shuts the door behind him. An exaggerated sigh blows past his lips. He missed his idiot while he was gone. Shrugging it off, he pads down the hallway to his room. He opens the door and his breath catches in his throat, his eyes rake over the sight before him.

There are a few things Gray is certain turn him on. Natsu is definitely one of them. A lot of it has to do with his lips, large and soft and much too lovely to be paired with that wicked tongue of his. His teeth, sharp and so fucking good when they dig into his skin. However, it’s his eyes that draw Gray in the most. Beyond the gorgeous, vibrant colour, they're alluring and full of life.

Gray knows he likes Natsu in his clothes, exactly the way he is now. There's something about the way his shirt hangs off Natsu’s frame a little, begging to be torn off. The way it gives Gray a strong sense of possession he'll never admit to. It makes his blood run hot.

Then there’s his kryptonite. Thigh high socks. Gray has always had a thing for thigh high socks. Stockings, too. Thigh high anything, really. So it shouldn’t surprise him that he can feel his cock twitching at the sight of Natsu looking the way he does, but he really hadn't expected this.

“Hey, Gray-bae,” Natsu finally says.

Gray clears his throat. He finds it a little dry for his liking. “Natsu, you're-”

“Reading?” Natsu looks up from his book to peer at him. “Yeah, Luce dropped off a care package while you were gone. Said she didn't want me to destroy your place out of boredom or something.”

Gray’s eyes remain on Natsu's legs and the black socks clinging tightly to them. The tops sit just below his boxers, leaving a small strip of skin Gray wants to run his tongue over. Christ, he’s nearly hard already. He should have known that the thing that turns him on most would look best on Natsu.

“What, um-” Gray releases a harsh breath. “What else was in your gift basket?”

“Care package,” Natsu corrects.

“Don’t be a smart ass,” Gray huffs.

Natsu chuckles but obliges. “A couple books, DVDs, snacks… among other things.”

“Like those?” Gray nods in Natsu's general direction.

“Hmm?” Natsu follows his gaze. “These?” He pats one of his thighs. “Yeah. They might look dumb but they're mad comfy. Why do you ask?”

_ Because they’re fucking hot. _ Gray shifts. 

Natsu sniffs the air, undoubtedly catching the scent of arousal rolling off of Gray. “Oh?” Natsu hums. “Interesting.”

Natsu closes his book and tosses it aside. He leans back against the headboard and Gray’s button up slides farther open to expose his strong chest. He bites his lip and lets his legs fall open. “Like what you see, Princess?”

Gray doesn't even flinch at the nickname. His bag hits the floor as he strides to the bed. He crawls on, stops before Natsu and pulls him into his lap.

Gray trails his fingers up Natsu's legs and stop at his hips. Natsu rubs the soft material against Gray’s thighs. Gray looks down. When did he lose his pants? Natsu squeezes his legs around Gray’s, shifting slightly over his crotch. Gray barely bites back a gasp. He leans forward to latch his teeth onto Natsu's neck.

“Ahh, fuck,” Natsu hisses. Gray tightens his grasp on his mate’s hips and pulls him forward. Natsu smirks, starts grinding his ass over the bulge in Gray’s boxers. “You really like these, don’t you?” Natsu pushes Gray’s hands from his hips to his thighs. Gray lets out a whine and greedily digs his fingers into the material. Natsu weaves his fingers into Gray’s hair. He tugs it back, forcing Gray’s mouth to leave his neck, making Gray meet his eyes. “Well?”

“Well what?” Gray rasps. He bucks his hips, trying to relay how little interest he has in talking.

“Answer me, love.”

Gray slips his boxers to his knees, letting his cock spring free. “Isn't it obvious?”

Natsu gazes between his legs. Gray’s cock is so flushed and already leaking. A shudder runs along his frame. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Gray moans and moves his hands to Natsu's ass. “You look so fucking sexy, Natsu.”

Natsu fists his hand around Gray’s cock, sleeve of his shirt swiping over the tip. “Yeah?” he hums, squeezing lightly.

“Fuck,” Gray hisses. “Yes. So fucking… look at you for Christ’s sake.” Gray’s hand leaves Natsu's ass to fist in his shirt. “You know what this does to me.” He licks his lips. “You in my clothes.”

“They smell like you,” Natsu says breathily.

_ “God.” _ Gray wraps his other hand around Natsu’s and squeezes it tighter around his length.

Gray’s cock pulses under Natsu’s fingertips and a growl rumbles in his chest. “I wear them when I miss you. I wear them when I'm sick. It makes it feel like you're with me.”

“ _ Natsu _ .”

A feral grin tugs on Natsu’s lips. “I wear them when I jerk off.”

Something in Gray’s brain snaps. Or short circuits. He's not sure which. “I need–” he takes a deep breath. “I need to prep you. I need to –fucking hell– I need to be inside you.”

“Mmm, actually-” Natsu wiggles in his lap. “Prep has been taken care of.”

Gray’s mouth opens and shuts several times, images of Natsu stretching himself open making his tongue heavier the more he thinks about it. “I- you-” He blinks at his boyfriend. “Here?” Natsu nods. “In my… wearing my shirt?”

Natsu's teeth sink into his bottom lip. It's infinitely more attractive than it has any right to be. “Didn't I just tell you I wear your clothes when I touch myself?”

Gray isn’t sure he’s still breathing, just knows Natsu’s hand on his cock is too much and not enough all at once. “Shit.”

“Gotta surprise for you,” Natsu says, squirming in Gray’s lap again. Gray plants a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I’m wearing one of the toys we bought last week.” Natsu pauses to watch Gray’s eyebrows shoot up into his fringe. “The plug.”

Gray blinks at him. He reaches back down to Natsu's ass, fingers gently roaming until they smooth over the flat base. “I thought we were going to use this one when we went for dinner tomorrow,” Gray murmurs.

“Couldn't wait.” Natsu gives Gray’s cock a slow stroke. “Forgive me?” he breathes against Gray’s lips.

“Maybe.”

Natsu smirks salaciously. “Maybe, hmm?” With one last squeeze to Gray’s cock, he gets off of his lap. He lays down on his stomach, thumbs hooked in the hem of his boxers. He slips them off, and with his thighs splayed, rises up on his knees, chest still pressed against the mattress. The black of his socks and the red of the plug are such a pretty contrast against his dark skin. 

He reaches back, hand sliding up his thigh and over his ass. He inches the plug out, just a bit, and twists it. “Ahh, fuck.”

“Holy shit,” Gray breathes. Another bead of precome pools on the tip of his cock and gradually slips down his shaft.

Natsu can just see Gray’s face over his shoulder. His heart races. He loves that expression. Loves seeing how easily he can rile him up after it’s been awhile, loves seeing how badly Gray needs him.

Natsu pushes the plug back in, writhes and grinds against it.

_ “Natsu.” _

“Gray,” Natsu gasps, voice shaky and breath ragged.

Natsu plans on making a show of teasing his hole with that plug. Plans on dragging it out and making Gray squirm and ache. Gray has a different idea.

Gray pulls the plug out, heart jumping with Natsu’s quiet gasp. He hastily coats his fingers with lube and pushes two into Natsu's entrance. Natsu lets out a low groan. Gray’s eyes flit to Natsu's face and his cock twitches at the blissed out expression Natsu wears. Gray curls his fingers, ruts his arousal against Natsu’s ass cheek. “God, I forgot,” he grits out. “Forgot how  _ hot _ you are inside, love.”

Natsu watches Gray in fascination, watches him watch his own fingers disappear into Natsu. Gray grasps one of Natsu's sock clad thighs, shudders at the feel of the soft material under his palm. He fucks his fingers into Natsu faster, faster, faster until the slayer fists a hand around his own cock and jerks himself in rhythm with the pace Gray has set.

“Okay, I can't,” Gray says lowly. “Can’t wait anymore.”

Gray withdraws his fingers and Natsu’s breath is knocked from his lungs. Gray unlids the lube and Natsu sits up. He grabs Gray’s wrist. “Hold on.” Gray raises his brows. “I wanna blow you.”

_ Fuck. _ “Natsu,” Gray says in the most even tone he can manage. “I’ve been so close to blowing my load since I saw you in those fucking-” He grabs Natsu’s thigh for emphasis. Natsu would be lying if he said he doesn't like the way his hand shakes. “If you- I just want-” Natsu presses his lips against Gray’s.

“What about what I want?” He asks, voice entirely too breathless and sensual to bode well for Gray. “I've missed you too, you know.”

Gray looks from Natsu’s eyes to his lips, such a deep pink and so very kiss swollen. Natsu drags his tongue across them and Gray relents faster than he’d ever care to admit. “I guess I could let you.”

Any other day Natsu would snort, remind Gray how much he likes having Natsu's lips wrapped around his cock. But It’s been a month since they’ve been together and Natsu has a one track mind right now.

Natsu pats the bed beside him, waits with a ravenous expression as Gray settles back against the headboard. He folds at the waist, eyes flicking back up to meet Gray’s as his tongue slowly circles his tip.

Gray hisses through his teeth, fingers coming to thread in Natsu’s hair. Natsu takes Gray in his mouth and swallows him down. Gray tightens his grip around Natsu’s pink locks and trembles with the effort to not fuck into his throat. Natsu sucks him hard and flicks his tongue along Gray’s slit. Natsu starts sliding his lips along Gray’s length faster, takes him deeper and fucking  _ hums. _ “Natsu- Natsu, you can't- not like that- I'll-”

Natsu releases him with a loud, exaggerated  _ pop. _ “You’ll what?”

Behind the lust, there's a smug edge to Natsu’s stare. Snark sits on the tip of Gray’s tongue. His brows pinch together and he opens his mouth to tell Natsu off, but Natsu licks a stripe up the length of his cock and Gray  _ whines, _ “Oh my God.”

Natsu's eyes are still trained on him as his lips close around the tip of Gray’s arousal, the taste of precome sliding over his tongue. Gray tugs Natsu's head back. “Natsu, I need you.”

“But, I wasn’t-”

_ “Now.” _

Natsu blinks, dilated pupils blowing wider. Gray forgets sometimes, because Natsu can be so fucking feral and defiant, that there are times he likes being told what to do.

Gray tightens his grip on Natsu's hair. “Ride me or lay down.”

Natsu grins wickedly, more a baring of teeth that makes Gray’s stomach flip, and rises to his knees. He swings a leg over Gray’s lap. He picks up the discarded bottle of lube and slicks Gray’s cock. Natsu grinds against him until Gray’s lined up with his opening. Gray is already panting, already so  _ close. _ But he wants this to last. He wonders if Natsu will listen to him again. “Slowly,” Gray says quietly. “Take me slowly.” It flashes in Natsu's eyes, that defiance he's come to know so well and Natsu takes Gray’s cock all at once. “Shit,” Gray wheezes, brows drawing together and jaw falling slack.

Gray digs his fingertips into Natsu’s waist, trying to hold him still. Natsu refuses, rocks his hips forward and back, grinding Gray deep until his knuckles are white at Natsu's hips. 

When Natsu slammed down on him, Gray expected his pace to be just as brutal. Natsu seems to have changed his mind, is simply undulating in his lap, slowly the way Gray asked, but he keeps squeezing around Gray’s cock and Gray is so sensitive and hard and ready to fucking come.

Natsu's breath hitches with every pulse of Gray's cock. He's trying so hard to wait, to give Gray the time he needs. But Gray growls low and guttural, somewhere in the back of his throat and Natsu  _ needs. _ Needs more friction, needs more of those sounds because fucking Christ, he's missed them so much. Natsu needs more of Gray, wants to feel that high with him, to move together until they fall apart.

Natsu draws himself up, heart stuttering out of rhythm when Gray’s breath leaves him in a rush, when he peers up at Natsu, pupils lust blown through his lashes. Natsu almost pulls off of Gray’s cock completely, leaves nothing but the swollen tip in his hole, and he watches. Watches the flush sweep over Gray’s cheeks, his neck, over his broad chest. Watches the need written on Gray’s face give way to desperation. Watches Gray pull his lip between his teeth so he doesn't beg.

Gray squirms underneath Natsu, hands trembling where they grasp the material on his thighs. “Natsu-” Gray grits out. Natsu hums and pushes down, sigh leaving his lips when Gray’s buried in him once more.  _ “Fuck.” _

Natsu places his hands on Gray's shoulders, uses them for leverage as he begins to move faster. “God,” Natsu rasps breathlessly, almost silently. “Missed this.” He leans in, captures Gray’s lips in a sloppy kiss. “Missed you,” he moans against Gray’s mouth. “Feels good, Snowflake. You inside me like this.” Gray grunts, buries his face in the crook of Natsu's neck, fingers digging into Natsu's legs harder. “My fingers, that- fuck- that plug-” Natsu moves a hand from Gray’s shoulder to his hair and yanks his head back. He stares into Gray’s eyes a moment, gaze wanting, molten. “They don't compare. Nothing- nothing compares.”

“Fuck.” Gray squeezes his eyes shut.  _ Nothing compares. _ If Natsu keeps talking like that- Gray shakes his head. He can’t.

“Gray,” Natsu gasps. “Gray, fuck. You-”

Gray grabs Natsu by the jaw, crashes their mouths together. The groaning Gray can handle, but that filthy mouth will be his undoing. Gray's out of breath by the time Natsu breaks free. The look he gives Gray is positively carnal. His lips part, and Gray knows, fucking knows he’s going to say something and that will be the end of this. And Natsu wrapped around his cock, warm and tight and perfect- “Fuck.” Gray isn't ready for it to end, doesn't want it to. So Gray haphazardly covers Natsu's mouth.

Something dangerous lights up Natsu's eyes, and before Gray can figure him out, Natsu has Gray’s thumb sucked into his mouth. Gray curses, “Shit.” He should have kissed him. Natsu's tongue, his ass slamming down on Gray’s cock, it's too much. Gray won't last. Not like this. Gray yanks his hand away. Natsu gives chase, catches one of Gray's fingers in his mouth and sucks hard, whining around the tip, hips moving faster.

Gray’s body tenses, muscles trembling and shaking. Natsu tightens himself around Gray’s cock and there isn't much Gray can do now. Gray shoves his shirt off of Natsu's shoulder, bites into the slayer’s flesh as he pushes Gray closer to the edge. His eyes slide shut.  Natsu whimpers his name and Gray’s teeth break skin as he comes.

Gray leans back against the headboard, limp and exhausted, licking blood off of his lips. Natsu blinks at him. “That’s so  _ hot, _ holy  _ shit.” _ He presses his lips against Gray’s, tongue sliding over the last of the red staining his mouth. “You came so fast,” Natsu says between kisses. His leaking arousal slips and grinds over Gray’s abdomen. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Shut up,” Gray says, no real bite behind his words.

“You shut up, I like it,” Natsu shoots back. He ruts against Gray’s stomach again. “You’re still hard. Can I keep riding you? I'm close, Snowflake-”

Gray slides his hands from Natsu's thighs to his hips. He flips them forward, and Natsu stares up at him, hair disheveled against their sheets. “I missed you too, but didn't I tell you to shut it?”

Natsu scowls. Gray smiles, and slings one of Natsu's legs over his shoulder. He kisses the inside of Natsu's knee, nose nuzzling against the soft material for a second before he plants his feet on the headboard.

Gray's pace isn't as quick as Natsu's was, but with Gray’s lips on Natsu’s neck and his hand on his cock, Natsu comes soon after Gray starts.

They lay there awhile after Gray collapses on Natsu.

Natsu pokes at Gray's side. “You gonna clean me up?”

Gray snorts. “‘Scuse you? I just got back from a job and I'm basically dead. Why don't you clean me up?”

“Yeah well,” Natsu says, “I'm pretty sure you got jizz on my socks and they're brand new so-”

“Shit.” Gray sounds genuinely disappointed. “I'll buy you new ones. I wonder where Lucy got those. Maybe Erza would know-”

Natsu laughs. “Calm down, Princess. I have something else your pervy ass will probably like.”

Gray’s head pops up. “Yeah?”

Natsu nods. “Lucy put stockings in that care package too. I can't figure out how to work the belt thingy, though.” Gray's cock stirs, twitches against Natsu's thigh. “Seriously?”

Gray ignores his question. “Can I see? I'll help you put them on.”

“I thought you were basically dead?” Natsu teases.

Gray is undeterred. “I'll make coffee.”

Natsu contemplates it. “Clean me up first.”

Gray rolls his eyes. The barest hint of a smile tugs on the edge of his mouth. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
